Scarlet cry: Tears of the sharingan
by Beyond my mask
Summary: The tears of a child can melt even the coldest of hearts. Sasuke Uchiha learnt it's impact when his brother sacrificed himself...Now he's about to do the same.
1. Prologue: Bleeding

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the characters or settings of Naruto or Fairy tail**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Bleeding..._

He crawled, a sadistic grin embedded on his face...he was hurting; but it felt so good; blood dripped down onto the cold rugged ground. A shore, he could tell...he was on a shore; the cold waves of water dashed against his feet. His appearance was ragged and his right hand was drenched in the blood of his enemy.

_Danzo...greet my brother in the next world. _

But Danzo had struck the final blow. _The reverse tetragram seal..._it had caught him in the blast sending him to oblivion along with the eyes of his brother, hidden in his cloak. His blade lay across him, sheathed; his ninja tools to his side; his hair was mangled and his blood mixed with the cold waves of water that hit his body. The last chidori had suck up the last of his chakra, his gaze slowly turned upwards..._a tower. _Of magnificent sight; stood before him, surrounded by the ocean on all sides. With one last glance to the black tower that stood before him; his eyelids closed and his face buried itself into the sand; exhausted and without chakra.

"Huh? hey! look over here! looks' like we got a strangler!"

Footsteps hit the sand, their prints firmly sealed on the shore; three to four men; dressed in a purple guard uniform; a hood over their head. They kicked his body, one nudged it with his foot...the other poked the back side of his spear onto his body, questioning his companions.

"Is he alive?"

"Doesn't matter...in this place; all of them are dead anyway"

"You got that right..."

"Looks like he was packing some weapons.."

"Confiscate everything and keep them in the cell block door...pick him up; we can use another extra slave...Lord Zeref's awakening can be sped up with even one of them..."

They picked up the fallen individual and dragged him across the shore and into the tower. his eyes were heavy, and he could not open them; the sound of a creaking rusted door tore through the tower and then his body was tossed inside the chamber.

"You sure it's alright?"

"Keeping him in here with that girl?"

"Heh...they're both bleeding aren't they?...I'd say they belong together, just look at that..."

"Your right, both their eyes are bleeding...heh, whatever let's get back there; I want to check out the blade"

And they left. Two individuals lay in the chamber; one a sixteen year old boy; another a eleven year old child. Scarlet hair adorned the girl and black raven hair adorned the boy's. Their blood flowed down onto the cold floor below them; mixing into one...it flowed out of the chamber and into a crevice, a small opening outside their chamber. Out of the two; the girl panted hard in weariness and pain. Her small short breaths hit the face of the avenger. He could feel it and his eyelids slowly opened. _Blurriness..._as it cleared; the sight before him was not one could stomach but had seen worse.

_What is this?...is this...her blood?_

Without warning, he dragged his right arm to the girl's face and brushed her red hair aside, her blood attached itself to his hand, as if flowing onto it...his mind screamed in anger and then his arm twitched as the girl regained consciousness her lone eye's gaze fell onto him. His gaze fell and he drew short breaths. She smiled and his breath hitched.

"C-can you...help...m-me, nii-san...my e-eye; it h-hurts..."

_His heart bled..._

* * *

**_AN: As promised, the new story! hopefully i don't screw up the plot like I did with "the one who will inherit my will"...hope I did okay?...this was just a short prologue. Anyway untli next time! if anyone wants the cover pic; they can check it out on my deviant art acc. The link's in my profile!_**


	2. Liar

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the characters or settings of Naruto or Fairy tail**_

* * *

_**To Lightningblade49: Thank you! hope you continue to read! :D**_

_**To alienvx0: Will do that! thank you for the tip! I'm actually aiming for his personality to evolve into how he was before the timeskip and a little before the massacre. He was really joyful when he was 8 years old. Thank you for the review!**_

_**To adrian12: thank you so much! hope you enjoy the story! :D**_

_**To crimson11116: Actually I had already done a sequel to revenge to redemption; Sasuke had appeared in the FF13 world. But I decided to delete it and make it a fresh later! as soon as I'm done with Devils and Valkyries XIII-2, I will head back to revenge to redemption so keep an eye out for it!**_

_**To Tsunashi777: Will do! thank you so much for the review! :D**_

_**To marze09: I hope you do! I hope you enjoy the story! :D**_

_**To KINGREADER: Sasuke's personality won't allow me to do that; he's whack in the head right now. Until I actually have him build a relationship with Erza; there;s no chance that will happen anytime soon or I'm going to stretch the introductory arc before I head into cannon. A lot of things need to be established after all.**_

**_To nopparitari: i suppose not...it's supposed to be a little darker than Itachi's. There's a lot of emotional trauma involved so if you don't enjoy the story; you are welcome not to read it anymore. There are plenty of other stories with within this crossover that are brilliantly written! :D so thank you for the review!_**

**_To 4- Sweet - Liana: ahahah :P I learnt that from 'the one who will inherit my will' lol...I really screwed up bad; that's why I wrote another story called Devils and Valkyries to understand how to meld a plot together. You won't be disappointed with this one ^_^_**

**_To Apocalypse Legionaire 117: Hahah, thank you! hope you continue to read! :D_**

**_To Canna: Hahaha, you'll just have to wait till we reach the Edolas arc. Thanks for the review! hope you continue to read! :D_**

**_To chins4tw: glad you liked it! the chapter is short cause it was jsut a small prologue that I wanted to get out..to check how ppl would react to it!_**

**_To reven228: Hahah, long time man! :D...good to see you on this story too! :D Sasuke's personality is really unstable at the moment; it's going to deteriorate a lot more before it gets better; That's where Erza comes in! :D_**

**_To mooseman3: ahah, sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to see how everyone would react to the new story!_**

**_To HolyKnight5: Haha! how could I forget you! your tips and suggestions always helped me stay on point and allowed me to think about new plot ideas! I hope your suggestions don't die down this time! :D I'm looking forward to reading them! ^_^ ...At this point, I don't think even Sasuke would want to give his own eyes to Erza. He's really unsatble at the moment. And that's why I plan on building a relationship before addressing any of the sharingan concerns!_**

**_To LoSTWRITER2: Thank you! hope you continue to read! ^_^_**

**_To Knight'StalLion: I actually didn't ditch my last story; I was planning on continuing it. But I realized I would just be adding Itachi into cannon chapters; it'd be a bore...and his character has already been developed to a fine point. So I decided to go back to my original plot...it was always Sasuke and Erza; I just changed it to Itachi since I had made Sasuke's character a copy of his older brother's. i will update it when I have the time...many people know my updating speed. i take off every once in a while every month but I neevr abandon the stories that I have a thirst to complete. ._**

**_To Wyxlan Lonestar: Thank you! I didn't go in depth to how he ended up in Earthland, I will later when he realises he isn't in his own world anymore but the basic gist of it is that Sasuke got caught in Danzo's reverse tetragram seal. Their relationship will be a sibling one; hahah, thank you! but it might be a lil more darker than my previous story other than that; I'm sure you'll enjoy it! ^_^_**

**_To Jason Mosbey: Really?! wow thank you! :D :D I'm glad you enjoyed my stories, when I look back revenge to redemption was so long ago! I'm really grateful for your review! appreciate it! I hope you continue to read the story! _**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: False Liar**_

* * *

He groaned. His whole body ached...from the top of his head to the soles of his feet, He couldn't move and when he tried desperately...it hurt even more. The pain was overwhelming yet he found some sick satisfaction in it. But that satisfaction sunk when his gaze rested on the girl lying next to him. Equally weary but...greatly bloodied. And through it all; she managed to smile at him. His mind rattled in confused...what kind of person would smile when someone would torture them. Her lips drew into a thin line and Sasuke knew the girl would bleed more than she already had.

_Pity.._

How long had it been since he had experienced it, but now he was showing it. Her lone eye closed and her short breath's decreased slowly but steadily. He moved both his arms to his sides and tried with his might to push himself up, only to fall back down onto the puddle of his and the scarlet haired girl's blood.

"Erza!"

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, who was that?...who was Erza; a peculiar name; one which he had never heard off. a voice repeated the name two more times; and slowly footsteps drew his attention to the metal rugged gate that layed across from him and the girl. His right eye lifted up to gaze at the gate; slowly it opened and the same voice called out.._Erza, Erza..._without end and then it stopped and the sound of metal clashing against the ground hit his ears. He could see a little better now; the gate slowly opened and bare feet came into visual range. A bloodied sword lay next to the entrance of the gate. And then it ran around him and to the girl to his left.

"Erza...w-what did they do to you?" he whimpered "Get up, I'm going to fight them...for everyone's freedom!"

_Fool..._Sasuke didn't have the strength and if he did he would have scoffed. One thing became clear to him now; the girl's name was Erza. And the voice that had called out to her was a boy; his voice was meager yet determined. The word _'Freedom' _echoed in his mind and he wondered where exactly he was. His eyes were blurry from the over use of his sharingan and it was a miracle he could even see. The light from his eyes was fading.

"W-what?..." she questioned.

He grew shocked, after all that...she was still able to speak though in panted breaths. He felt hands on his shoulders; it shook him as the boy's voice from before rattled him from his unwavering sleep "Hey...nii-san; wake up!..come on; you got to get up...I can't carry Erza out of here all by myself! I need your help"

_Help..._a foreign term to him; he chose to ignore it and his eyes shut. "Get up! come on! those guards are gonna come back soon and we nee-" he stopped and Sasuke knew why. Footsteps and then a cry, a scream of pain and a shout of anger.

"You little brat! you killed two of my men!"

"Get off me!" the boy shouted and quickly he was silenced by a punch to his face.

Sasuke ignored it all and then the boy was dragged out from the small rocky prison; his screams however never died down and Sasuke just wanted to fall into the darkness. "Erza! Erza!...nii-san! you got to help Erza! Please!"

And then...silence.

The fallen avenger presumed he was either dead or just knocked out. The former most likely; all he could do now was ponder and wait; he needed his strength back and that is what he intended to do...rest. His answers would come to him when the screams died down. The blood around him and his cellmate took him back to the massacre.

The bloody massacre of the cursed Uchiha clan. His older brother; nothing more than a sacrificial pawn in a long standing power struggle. They were no more and so was his brother. Used as a dog to carry out the leaf's orders. But his lips unconsciously twirled into a smirk. A part of his vengeance was fulfilled. The elder Danzo was dead...and in this realm between the living and the dead. He had to wonder...what came next?

"J-Jellal..." she whispered.

His ears perked up and his left eye opened slowly to see the small scarlet haired girl laying to his side slowly get up; struggling. He looked away...she did not have enough strength; step by step she walked forward and then with a whimper; she fell once more. Sasuke's eyelids slowly opened as a small weight appeared on his back; he could feel the cold liquid seeping through his shirt...he couldn't tell if it was tears...or blood. She didn't move and Sasuke knew she had fallen on his back. Irritation brewed in him..but he could care less. He drifted into sleep; Sleep that promised no pain. His eyes twitched; he could hear small sobs of cries on his back.

_So they were tears... bloody tears of sadness._

Hours passed and he slowly felt his strength coming back to him; as his eyes opened...the weight on his back was not present anymore. And he began to wonder what had happened to the little girl. He had enough chakra now to move...and the bleeding had stopped from his eyes and his injuries. He pushed himself off the ground and dragged himself to the darker part of the asylum and placed his back against the rocky walls that surrounded him. With a small groan; he tilted his neck upwards to examine where he actually was. A prison..._one of Orochimaru's?_ he had to wonder. Only that damn snake would have built something like this. If it was...who was it who brought him here. The rugged cell gate opened once more and a hoarse voice shouted.

"Get in there, you maggot!"

And then a small black silhouette of a child hit the ground; her cry of pain resonated within the prison and Sasuke knew who it was. The same scarlet haired girl that had pleaded him to help was grovelling on the ground before him, her body scrunched up in fear...he would guess; his eyes slowly looked up to the guard who grinned back at him.

"Oh...so our new slave is awake; is he?" the guard chuckled.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed..._Slave?...he was no one's slave._ He kept silent as the guard drowned himself in teases of superiority mocking the avenger.

"You should be grateful that you have both your eyes; take a look at that insect..." he motioned to the girl shivering in pain on the cold ground before him.

And Sasuke's eyes momentarily widened in surprise...and pity; A small white patch was settled on her right eye; thin white lines above and below her left eye holding the patch onto the back of her head...keeping it in place. To hide her shattered right eye.

Sasuke's eyelids half closed on itself and he looked to the guard once more; slowly his black eyes turned into red ones and then all in an instant; he caught them in pain..._Not enough chakra; _and his hands slowly came to his sides; he needed more time; the guard just kept up his arrogant smirk "Rest all you need too...six hours form now; you'll be working like a dog" and then he walked away from the gate leaving Sasuke to ponder on his words.

The girl, Erza slowly panted and walked towards him; his right eyebrow raised up in concern and then he watched as she seated herself next to him in the coldness of their prison. He didn't glance back at her but the same couldn't be said about her; she snuck glances at him.

Her eyes moved about examining his features; dried blood running from his right eye. His clothes were torn; as if spears were struck into him. His whole body was ragged with injuries..remnants of dust and ash adorned his skin. an eerie sense of dread covered her; as if the darkness itself was aiming to drown her. But she felt a faint sense of light from him...as if the warm light inside him was waiting to pour out of him...to shine.

"What are you looking at?..."

His voice echoed through the room; cold...rude and she looked away from him, murmuring "N-nothing..."

And just like that, their chance of conversation was cut; silence ensued between them and Erza wondered...her mind made up; her soft voice protruded forward to the older boy "D-did they hurt you too?"

Silence was her answer; and she slowly looked away from him; her gaze softened in sadness; her eyes however widened, his cold voice resonated to her "No..." her gaze fell back to him; he was just as he was before; unmoving and unrelenting looking to the gate.

"T-then how did y-you?!" she began..

"I fought someone..." he answered and Erza's mind lit up in surprise; the sides of her lips twirled upwards into a smile and her hands patted the ground "Are you a mage?!"

He blinked at her, unable to comprehend the word.._Mage? _what was she talking about? he shrugged it off with a simple "No..I'm not"

"Oh..." a disappointed sigh; he had to laugh...how long had it been since someone was actually disappointed in him. He clenched and opened his fist...he had enough chakra now; but not enough for a full scale assault. Her voice protruded to him once more.

"Nii-san...what's your name? I've never seen you here before..."

"'..." He didn't answer her; rather just remained in silence and looked to the gate; Erza however let otu a disappointed sigh at his silence.

Another hour of rest might restore all of his chakra and that was all he needed. The silence in the prison was suffocating; even to him. He watched as she got up and move towards the gate..she tried pushing the gate forward but to no avail. Sasuke's vision grew blurry once more...a transition from clear to blurry. He shook his head to shake it away...thankfully it went away. He looked to Erza who tried to push her way out of the gate. He let out a sigh; not one that she could hear and then stood up...slowly; he placed his right hand on the back of the wall; using it as a support...he panted; his eyes narrowed onto the gate before him.

He walked forward little by little; his footsteps resounded within the room and Erza looked back to him "Nii-san?"

He paid her no mind and then his coal black eyes narrowed onto the gate. "Stay behind me..."

She blinked "W-what are you doing?" he didn't answer rather waited for her to come behind him; and she did after a moment of tense silence; her eyes followed his right arm; he slowly lifted it and then a small blue spark of electricity resonated within it. Her eyes grew large in awe as the blue spark of electricity twisted into a fine line; and then as a sword pierced the gate. A grunt from Sasuke and then the blue line of electricity divided itself into a finite amount of branches. Sasuke's gaze reached back to Erza who stood in awe.

"Close your eyes..."

She obeyed without question; Sasuke's cold gaze then fell onto the gate; with a flick of his wrist; another surge of electricity passed through the thin line of electricity; the door exploded; a thick aura of smoke covered the area. An array of footsteps appeared before the destroyed cell gate. Cries of panic from the guards resonated within the tower.

"What happened here?!"

"An explosion!?"

"Who did this!?"

Their answer came all too swiftly, red eyes tore through the smoke and the guards quivered in fear "What?...what is that?! is that a demon?!"

The smoke slowly cleared and their eyes widened in surprise to see Sasuke standing before them; Erza was behind him hiding;

"The prisoners?! they've escaped!"

"Put them down!"

"Sound the alarm!"

A sick grin adorned Sasuke's face, his neck tilted to his right "Come on..." and then he burst forward with speed. Groans of pain; screams of hurt tore through the air; as the dust settled, Sasuke stood infront of a guard choking him by his neck "Start talking..."

"You! you'll never get awa-urrk!"

His grip over the guards neck tightened and Erza shivered; there was something wrong..she could feel it. "P-please sp-aare me..."

"Answer my questions" he stated once more; the guard nodded numbly and Sasuke proceeded to question him.

"What is this place? why are children chained here like slaves?"

The guard cowered in fear, he stuttered "T-this place is the tower of heaven...people who are f-forced to stay here are not considered as c-children or adults...they a-are nothing b-but servants of lord Z-zeref!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as the man began cackling with craze, "Yo-you won't escape...Zeref-sama won't let you! he is the embodiment of darkness! " at this the guard's eyes widened and he stopped his laughter; Sasuke's mouth twirled into a sadistic grin...and his eyes turned deathly red; and then into a six pointed star.

"Darkness?...his darkness is nothing compared to my despair" and then slowly his grip on the man tightened. Erza cowered, shivered in fear...and whispered "Nii-san...stop it.."

Sasuke didn't; slowly the chidori lit up in his right arm once more; he drew it closer and closer to the guards head; "Stop it..." she whispered again, he drew back his right arm and moved to plunge it straight into the guards head; Danzo's ghost stood before him and Sasuke enjoyed torturing him every bit.

"STOP IT!"

He shook his head and his right hand stopped; twitching...his eyes widened and he let the guard fall to the ground. The chidori faded in his arms and he looked back slowly to see Erza panting; she stumbled downwards exhausted from her outburst. _This kid..._he wondered and then he looked back to the fallen guard who who glanced at him in fear.

"Where is my blade?" he questioned.

"T-to the room..in the lower left side at the end of this cave..." he murmured; slowly he gazed into Sasuke's eyes "Sleep..." he commanded with his red sharingan eyes and the guard did as commanded; his head tilted to his right and his eyes closed.

He glanced back to Erza one last time and proceeded to walk away from her; into the lower left side of the cave. She called out to him once more "Wait! where are you going?!"

He didn't stop but continued to move forward; with the strength she had recovered; she ran after him; step by single step, limping. A few seconds later, Sasuke had outwalked the girl and had entered the provisions room. His gaze lingered around the room and fell onto his chokuto; it layed on the akatsuki cloak; along with the container of liquid that consisted of his brother's eyes. He walked forward and collected it; he placed the sheath of his chokuto into the rope lined cloth that was tied around his waist. He grabbed the container and then with a small poof; it disappeared and formed itself onto an armband to his left arm, the same as with the cloak.

Small panted breaths caught his attention and he turned back; Erza looked up to see him now equipped with a sword_; _Sasuke blinked; her face scrunched up in anger and she shouted at him

"You liar! your a mage!"

He raised an amused eyebrow at her and as he walked forward; he stopped in front of her; brought up his right hand and with two fingers poked her forehead; sending her staggering back two steps.

"I'm not..."

* * *

_**AN: Well, there was chapter 1...and I'm kinda starting from where Sasuke lost his mind when he faced both Kakashi and Naruto. I'm building up his character from there...so expect more crazy Sasuke scenes. Anyway sorry for the short chapter..I got a big exam coming up..so I wanted to deal with taht first before I update any of my other stories! and it looks like Sasuke is talking with the kages in the manga :D...hopefully he may change int he upcoming chapters! and oh yeah! Storm 3! you guys can add me if you want to play online on the ps3! My psn id is in my profile! so check it out! :D hope to see you soon! till then! adios!**_


	3. Despair

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the characters or settings of Naruto or Fairy tail**_

* * *

_**To crimson11116: No worries! that is why I implemented Sasuke to have Itachi's eyes in this story, he'll use it only after coming to a major decision. I know...yes, he's going blind; that will also factor into his decision. Thank you for the review! :D**_

_**To Lightningblade49: Thank you for the idea! yeah! I will make Sasuke cross paths with Naruto but only after a long time! :D...thank's for the review!**_

_**To marze09: And I love your reviews haha :D**_

_**To Apocalypse Legionaire 117: Not enough crazy Sasuke in this chapter but maybe in the next! :D EMS Sasuke will come into play after a major decision that Sasuke will take when he's with Erza. :O no way! Sasuke didn't kill Itachi!...Itachi let himself die! Sasuke could never kill Itachi! =.=" it is an insult! Itachi would beat down Sasuke anyday!**_

_**To War Acolyte: Thanks a lot! yeah...I really need to re-check the chapters before I post, usually I go back and fix the mistakes but have been lazy as of late, will start again hehe. Thank you for the review! ^_^**_

_**To reven228: Crazy Sasuke will have a lot of clashes with Erza. Thanks! hope you continue to read! :D**_

_**To AAAAAHHHHHH: Glad it's got you hooked! :D I hope you continue to read! :D**_

**_To TrumphantLoser: hhaha! thank you for your interest! :D I hope you continue to read and I hope you enjoy the story!_**

**_To xbox432: Hopefully...I get his crazy side right, thanks for the review!_**

**_To mooseman3: Thank you! hope you continue to read! _**

**_To Theunfunny9: Actually...In some of my other stories, Sasuke is broody but in this he's not cause I wanted to cover his guilty crazed side. Thanks for reading! :D and thank you for your review_**

**_To Notsomerandomguy: Thanks! I don't really see the need for Sasuke bashing, if anyone needs character bashing, it's obito :P thanks for the review!_**

**_To Guest: Eh...it's not a SasukexErza fanfic..._**

**_To Xjustified: Crazy Sasuke is not fun! :O he's crazy ahhaha_**

**_To HokagenoNaruto: yeah sorry for not updating! had a writer's block! will be frequent with the updates! hope you continue to read! :D_**

**_To Wyxlan Lonestar: You guessed correctly! Erza will be a trigger for Sasuke's conciousness, it'll play out alot more in the chapters to come! thanks for your input! hope you continue to read! :D_**

**_To tibo: It'll be a lot of work, first he has to come to terms with himself not being in his own world, secondly it's gonna drive him to an edge to search for a way back; hopefully I can pull it off. Thanks for the review!_**

**_To Doobie the Dubee: "bat-shit insane" Sasuke?...O.o...Raiden fan! high five bro! :D :D i considered that, but the only thing he would do...is rest or brood but considering the personality I had intended for Sasuke..he wouldn't just sit still. And no I don't think I'll give Erza, Itachi's eyes...Sasuke will be too sentimental about it. He won't part with it. And also Itachi's eyes are inactive meaning his eyes are coal black. The sharingan needs to be online in order to be useful to a non-uchiha as in Kakashi and Obito's case._**

**_To Darth Lelouch: Haha will do! hope you continue to read! :D_**

**_To KitsuneDragon: I haven't actually thought about Sasuke joining Fairy tail at the moment, I'm still wondering about that since evry crossover in the naruto and fairytail section is starting off with joining fairytail. Hopefully some of the suggestion like your wandering mage suggestion might make me start planning for things to come. Thank you for the review! :D_**

**_To NightFire237: Oh no worries, he will have an epic encounter with Naruto...but it'll be really far into the story hehe :D_**

**_To Danish78: Actually...haha revenge to redmeption was my first ever story, it was the first time I ever got into writing so that's a possible reason why this feels more better than revenge to redemption, it's cause I've kept writing stories..so it's helped me inprove alot with so many reviewers chiming in with their opinions too :D hehe...I hope you continue to read! thank you for the review!_**

**_To Led Floyd: Sorry about that! will be more frequent with the updates!_**

**_To KINGREADER: He has Itachi's eyes in a a container, if you recall the Sasuke vs Itachi fight, Itachi pulled out Sasuke's eyes in the tsukuyomi and put it in a container containing chloroform, I believe. He'll get the EMS after a major decision._**

**_To Metsubou: Thank you so much! :D_**

**_To Johno 343: Hahahah, I'm not that good man but if I can write this good, it's cause of Jesus blessing me with this talent. :D...if you write a story, you're passionate about then in my opinion you're a pro already and you can write better than anyone else. All you gotta do is compete with yourself hehe :D thank you for the review_**

**_To blueper: Thank you! hope you continue to read! :D haha..Erza did get lied too lol...sorta, a white lie! hehe_**

**_To The Naruto Addict: Thank you! yeah will be more frequent with the updates!_**

**_To Demondog666: Will do! thnk you for the review!_**

**_To User 627: Haha sorry! will be more frequent from now on!_**

**_To Fanfictions4ever: I will do that in the later chapters! hope you continue to read! thank you fro the review! :D_**

**_To hardcore: Ah...sorry hehe...I will try and give the one who will inherit my will...a proper ending :)_**

**_To Zero Uchiha: Thanks! hope you continue to read! :D_**

**_To koyietsu:I'm thinking about it. Ahhh sorry! hehe...okay I'll do my best to give the one who will inherit my will...a proper ending...hopefully lol but thank you for ur review! hope you continue to read this story though! :D_**

**_To ACSkywalker: Thank you for the review! :D_**

**_To AlignGray: Yeah...I get what you're saying. Also about the poking part just think of it as a sign of things to come :) like an easter egg haha :D...I have no idea how chakra restoration works. Sasuke was able to fight Kakashi and use 2 chidoris, one against Sakura and another against Naruto! so I assumed he had a greater restoration rate than Kakashi. THank you for the review! :D hope you continue to read!_**

_**Chapter 2: Despair**_

* * *

_Silence..._

It's very being drowned out Erza; she stood in front of the older boy, an outcast...a pariah. She had not seen him before save for the four to five hours that had gone by so swiftly. And in those hours, she had seen the power of a mage or rather, what she believed to be the power of a mage and she had to wonder...who was this person?.

She drew blanks and her gaze rested on his face which looked down at her, his coal black eyes dancing with amusement yet his face, the scarred being of seriousness had not even a hint of sympathy or...compassion. A moment ago, he had denied that he was a mage; sending her staggering back with a poke. It had irked her, irritated her...it was as if the very action was mocking her strength.

_Heh..._he thought in mirth, his coal black eyes danced at what the little girl before him had accused him off. _A mage?..._what was that? or rather who was it?. He was a shinobi; someone who endured. Not a mage or whatever it was that the scarlet haired girl had dubbed him. He gazed at her in cold calculating eyes and the little girl? she looked back at him with a glare. He watched as her arms stretched to the sides of the small torn skirt she was clothed with. She shouted.

"If you're not a mage! then what are you? only mages can do what you just did!"

He tilted his head to the right, the very action; a shot at amusement, his lips drew into a straight line "What...would you call a mage?" he questioned.

_Silence..._just as he had expected, she let out a surprised gasp; and Sasuke watched as she fiddled; murmuring...his eyelids half closed on itself, and his patience grew thin; the answer did not present it to him. _A waste of time..._with a single strain of thought, he stepped to her side and walked forward, away from her into the confines of the cellar dungeon cave.

Her lone eye widened, and in an instant she turned to see him walking away from her; the symbol of the Uchiha clan embedded onto the back of his shirt. "Wait!" she called out. He didn't stop, moving forward; her shouts fell on deaf ears and then his question was answered.

"A mage!"

His ears perked up and he stopped but he did not glance back. Seeing that her shout had stopped him; she continued "A mage is someone who uses magic!"

His eyes widened ever so slightly. _Magic?...the gist of fairy tales?..._finally deciding on the matter that the girl behind him was lost, lost in a world of her own; he walked forward once more, ignoring her running footsteps. She raced ahead of him and placed herself in front of him. Her lone eye pleaded and Sasuke blinked in surprise. Her short panted breaths drew his attention and she began to speak once more.

"Where?...where are you going?"

With a glance, he stepped to her side, "None of your concern..." he replied, and then walked forward once more. Only to be stopped, he turned back to see her right hand clenching the cloth wrapped around his waist. _Determination..._a term that was relevant to him. He decided to spare her a chance to see what it was that drove her.

"Aren't you going...to free the others, nii-san?" she pleaded.

"Why should I?" he questioned, nonchalantly.

A low gasp and a widened eye were all the answers he needed to see that the girl in front of him was shocked at his indifference to the blight of the prisoners. "B-but!...you can save them, can't you? Rob jii-san told me that people who have power are supposed to help others! so why won't you help them!?" she grabbed his wrists and shook them. The very action irritated him, but he shrugged it off with indifference. Tears threatened to form at her lone eye and Sasuke grew weary.

"Don't confuse power for...responsibility, what I do with my power is for my own reasons; not for those of anyone else." he stated without halt.

And Erza's eyes with widened at his coldness; with an audible sigh and a serious gaze upon him. Sasuke spoke once more "Show me where they are..."

Her despair turned into one of surprise "What?!" she couldn't believe it and so she had questioned him again. He let out a grunt and his tone came out more forceful. "Don't make me repeat myself...show me where the others are..."

Her lips twirled into a smile, and she nodded her head; running a few metres ahead of him. She stopped, looking back...she pointed to the path in front of them "This way! hurry up, nii-san!"

He inwardly groaned, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

_*BOOM*_

Ragged prisoners covered themselves in fear; from the resounding explosion that consumed them. The metal gate that had once cut them off from the dungeon's now stood mangled and burnt and embedded into the jagged lined prison walls.

"Wha-What just happened?" a frail eleven year old boy questioned in fear.

"Children, stay back; all of you..." another voice, this time one of an elderly man.

The children did as commanded and scooted over to the end, to the edge of the dust laden prison. The smoke in front of them cleared at a slow pace and from it; the silhouette of a man appeared. Menacing the very epitome of fear. The prisoners shivered as two red eyes emitted itself from the smoke. And then the figure stepped out of the smoke and into the prison cell. His red eyes slowly yet surely disappeared and the cold coal black eyes returned. He stopped, waited.

"Who...who are you!?" one of the voices of the prisoners called out to him.

His icy glare struck his answer all too swiftly. And the sound of small patted footsteps hit the rocky path and their attention was momentarily diverted to the second figure who arrived.

"Er...Erza!?" one of the boys' questioned.

"Her eye...she must have been through alot" an old man murmured seated next ot he frail children. Sasuke glanced at him and then his gaze turned back to Erza, with small steps she walked forward with a smile etched on her face.

Sasuke's face tilted ot his left as he looked to the small scarlet haired girl who drew up a storm of worry from the prisoners. And slowly he lost himself in the moment of the small happiness that came of reuniting the girl with her fellow prisoners. People who knew the same pain could understand each other after all. His moment of amusement was lost as the attention was now diverted on him while little Erza came up to him.

"Nii-san! they want to know who you are!" she chirped, in joy.

His gaze held steady and then fell onto the prisoners, he considered his thoughts carefully. Revealing himself as Sasuke Uchiha, the missing nin; the one who had attacked all five of the kage could have implications on the prisoners and they would be charged with aiding a terrorist.

"Never mind that..." he barked "Do any of them know a way out?"

She looked uncertain, and her gaze slowly fell back to the lump of prisoners that stood in a group to the far end of the jagged prison walls. Examining each of them, Sasuke could only see despair, sadness and the sinking feeling of being hopeless...perfect. He identified with each one of it and for that, he unconsciously smirked. Turning around, his heel connected to the base of the ground and he walked out of the prison.

"What?...nii-san! where are you going?!" Erza shouted, her tone of curiosity and concern.

"I'll clear a path. stay there.." he commanded.

"But!-"

He didn't spare her another glance and vanished into the darkness that settled in front of them. Erza's shoulders slumped and an audible sigh made it's way out her mouth. Her determined gaze however never died down and she looked over to her fellow prisoners.

"Jellal told me that we need to fight! let's fight for our freedom! nii-san can't do it on his own!" she argued and for once in a long time. surprised faces, smirks and smiles made it's way onto the face of the prisoners..

_"Erza...you have grown so much"_ A single strain of thought ran through the mind of the old man, Rob, unconsciously a smile plastered itself onto his face and he knew that a change was coming and for that, a feeling of gratitude encompassed his heart.

* * *

"No! No! please...let me go-urrggh!"

Cries and pleas of the guards echoed in the dark drenched tower of heaven, blood flowed freely onto the ground forming a stream. Sasuke slowly stood to his full height, blood marred his face but it was not his blood...no, it was the blood of the guards who had begged for their lives. His sharingan eyes observed the sight infront of him. Another group of guards stood infront of him...blocking and denying him of a way out of the wretched prison.

He could feel their fear, he had cut down their comrades without a hint of emotion and...much to his surprise, he had savoured it. The guards shook with fear, their grips on their swords loosened. Sasuke tilted his head to his right and slowly his right arm fell to his side.

"Get out of my way..." he told them, his red eyes peering into their very souls.

"Q-quit joking! you ma-maggot! like we're going...to l-listen a prisoner!" the guard shouted. Defiance etched into his features, but if one heard clearly...fear encompassed him.

"I gave you a chance..." Sasuke said.

And in the next moment, the walls of the caves surrounding them were drenched in blood. Bodies lay scattered everywher and Sasuke stood amongst them, slowly sheathing his blade; he walked forward...and then he staggered, falling to one of his knees, he panted.

_My chakra...it's not enough._

Slowly his red sharingan eyes faded into the usual coal black eyes that held no emotion, standing to his full height; he walked forward to a door that stood infront of him. Once he made it, he opened it and there...his eyes fell onto a child with blue hair, beaten and bloodied, and chained to two wooden posts. Sasuke hadn't seen such cruelty, except with...his former master, Orochimaru. It had sickened him. He stopped...and a voice rang out to him.

"Are you...here to free me?"

The child was concious, Sasuke's eyes narrowed and without an answer, he cut the bindings holding the child. he fell to the ragged floor below him and panted, bleeding. The avenger held his gaze on the boy for a few seconds.

"Now...you die!"

Without even moving an inch, Sasuke's right eye transformed into the mangekyou sharingan, the guard shivered and in a moment, fell to the ground..paralyzed. Seeing nothing more to do in the prison, Sasuke moved to exit the room but not before the child's voice rang out to him.

"W-wait...I-"

The avenger's eyes momentarily widened, and he dashed sideways avoiding a sudden attack from the child who he had saved. The small child, stopped himself from crashing into the wall of the cave and then slowly turned around to glare at Sasuke. But what surprised the avenger was the sick grin adorning his face.

"What's the m-matter?! you and I are alike...w-we both hate this world, don't we?!...I can feel your hatred!" the boy shouted, laughing.

Sasuke did not answer rather, he kept his observations to himself, _This child..._he thought in caution. He possesed power, power that was not meant for him. Laughing, the boy infront of the avenger grinned sadistically at him.

"Y-You! you will be the perfect t-tool to b-bring back Zeref! and then...true freedom will be mine!"

_Zeref..._yet again, Sasuke had heard the name of this entity, who or what was Zeref? his mind ran with questions. Blackness covered the whole room, and Sasuke could feel a sick dreaded prescence eminating from the child. "Y-you can feel it, can't you!? Zeref is here, this is the power of his hatred, his darkness! no-" the boy stopped his shouts as Sasuke let out a sickening laugh at him.

"Power?...hatred?...darkness..." Sasuke whispered, and in an instant, the blackness of the cave retreated and in it's place was a dark purple light, the child's eyes widened to see Sasuke's coal black eyes now red.

"All of that...is nothing compared to my...despair!" he shouted.

Fear overwhelmed the boy who stood infront of the avenger and cold sweat hit his face, slowly he fell onto one of his knees from the immense pressure that originated from the avenger, the killing intet threatened to swallow him whole. Slowly he raised his head upwards and glared at the avenger with the small amount of strength he could muster.

"Who...w-what are you!?"

Sasuke didn't answer, rather a genjutsu was forced onto the child before him, without another word...the child before him fell into unconsciousness. The mangekyou slowly faded from his eyes and his gaze turned upwards.

"Come out...you're testing my patience."

Sasuke's statement was unanswered, but he knew...he felt that someone else was there besides the child and himself, someone was controlling the child before him; of that he was certain. His sharigan had seen a disturbance in the child's energy network. He waited a few more seconds and then a low voice resounded towards him.

_**"Are you sure...you should be bothering yourself with me? your attention should lay with the prisoners, they're dying you know?"**_

"And why should I care?" Sasuke questioned.

The voice chuckled back at him _**"Because they're the only ones who know a way out of this tower..that is what you want, isn't it? a way to escape."**_

Sasuke remained silent, and then slowly a small smirk embedded itself onto his face "There is someone else here who does."

The voice didn't answer back, rather it knew the implications of Sasuke's statements and without another sound, the voice which played against Sasuke silenced itself. The avenger could not sense anyone around and he assumed it was a sealing type of genjutsu that was recorded to play if someone had ever breached this area.

His gaze slowly fell onto the boy before him, without sparing him another glance; he walked to the exit of the dungeon. Explosions and tremors rocked the very base of the tower and Sasuke wondered what was happening.

Inside the dungeon however, the darkness that had threatened to overcome the avenger returned once more and a voice played out to the small boy who lay unconscious on the jagged rock below them.

_**"Disappointing...but you'll have to do for now. Whoever he was...he had powers that I have not seen before, hatred is his strength. I have to report this to the master"**_

* * *

**_AN: I apologise greatly for not updating this story! I was concentrating on my other story Devils and Valkyries and had sorta developed a writer's block for this story, hopefully it won't happen again and I apologize for the short chapter! I will make it longer in the updates to come, until then! adios! :D if you have any questions, please leave them in your reviews _**

**_Also I'd like to thank Canna alot! she informed me of someone who had copied the premise of my previous story, I believe his name is Rizky Uchiha989...or something of the sort, I guess he's using my previous story "The one who will inherit my will" as a backdrop without my permission. I want to report him but I feel I shouldn't because I believe he's trying to make it original. The name of the copied story is " _****Fairy Tail: Rise of the Uchiha".**

**_I encourage you guys to read his story but also to make sure, he makes it his own. Thank you ^_^ until next time!._**


	4. Start

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the characters or settings of Naruto or Fairy tail**_

* * *

_**To Lightningblade49: You're right, hopefully I'll come up with something along the way haha :D**_

_**To CaliDreamin: Eh...hope this is soon enough? :D thank you for the review! **_

_**To Knightmare47: This is Sasuke without the ems, he will gain it later though, Itachi's eyes are sealed in his armband in a container containing chloroform.**_

_**To Guest: Not exactly sure, but it'll be a really long time before I deal with his living and stuff. Thank you for the review! :D**_

_**To blueper: Erza reminds me of Kushina haha :D in my AU, this is how she obtained her boldness; from standing up to Sasuke. Thank you! glad to know his characterisation is working out alright.**_

_**To Darth Lelouch: I don't mean to impose but erm...could you type the review in english? haha...thanksf or the review but I think Erza should be with Sasuke a lot longer for a bond to actually develop. Sasuke isn't naruto or Itachi.**_

_**To Canna: Hehhee...hope it doesn't come to kick me in the butt later :D thank you for the review! hope you continue to read! :D**_

_**To mooseman3: I hope this was soon enough! :)**_

_**To Celis: Hahah..I think you did ask that, I missed out that review! sorry!...updates might be once in four days or in a week :) but if I'm crazy, you might see me updating everyday haha. :D**_

_**To EarlessSpark027: Well most authors do it cause...they feel that he hurt Naruto and Sakura alot and cause he tried to kill the two of them lol but his anger is justisfied, they fail to realize that :/...I don't think I'll go the usual route with Sasuke joining Fairy tale, you'll just have to wait and see! :D thanks haha, many people consider my previous story to be better than this one hehe... thank you for the review! :D**_

_**To jason Mosbey: And another awesome review! thank you :D**_

_**To War Acolyte: It should be in his characters, cause I'm going for crazy Sasuke...his attitude will change once a certain amount of time goes by, haha nooo! I didn't abandon it lol I was concentrating on my other story, Devils and Valkyries XIII-2! :D thanks for the review!**_

_**To Xjustified: Good to see you reviewing this story! :D thank you!**_

_**To T00STr00nG: Thank you! hope you continue to read!**_

_**To Wyxlan Lonestar: Thank you so much! :D...thing is it's alot easier for me to relate to Sasuke than Naruto...Naruto is a typical shounen jump hero haha, you can easily write him off but Sasuke is so moody that getting even one of his traits right is kinda difficult but fun. I'm glad you liked his interaction with Erza! there'll be more to come! :D thank you for the review! also I don't think I'll got the traditional route with Sasuke joining Fairy tale. Hopefully I come up with something different.**_

_**To adrian11: You're right! but his personality will go for a loop once he realizes that he's not in his own world, that's where Erza comes in.**_

_**To Danish78: Hahhaha! :D wow you're rreally enthusiastic lol anyway...yeah, the EMS is coming up! look fwd to it!**_

**_To Led Floyd: Hahah! wow?! really!...sheesh, I'm honoured! hope you continue to read!_**

**_To Cloud9: Almost more hehe :D thank you for the review! :D_**

* * *

___**Chapter 3: Start**_

* * *

"Tch..."

The ground beneath Sasuke shook violently, nearly costing him his footing; he was weary, running low on both stamina and chakra. Step by step, he walked forward; his blade drawn out cautiously. His musings went back to the violent tremors that plagued the tower he was present in. What was causing it?...or rather, from his experiences...he wondered who exactly was causing it.

His eyes widened, _an opening..._he thought, finally he had found out what exactly was happening below him. He stopped, his back bent ever so slightly and the light from below shone onto his face, cries...screams and curses. It was all that he could hear. And slowly he tried focusing his vision onto the scene below him.

_A rebellion?..._he questioned himself in surprise, from his view point; all he could see was an ocean of blood. Bodies lay scattered on the ground beneath him, dust and ash mixed and carelessly levitated in the air. He stepped aside with haste, a guard had moved to strike him down from his blind side...tripping him, Sasuke got a hold of the man's collar and hung him precariously over the edge. The fall was deep and the guard screamed, crying out to the avenger.

"N-No...please! please! I'm s-sorry! we crossed y-you before! please forgive me! I don't want to die!"

"Where is the door that leads to the outside?" Sasuke questioned, anger evident in his voice.

"It's down there! where t-the slaves are f-fighting! it's over there!" he pointed out, Sasuke followed his gaze and looked to see a large dungeon door blocking present on the wall adjacent to him.

_Finally..._he mused, his gaze returned to the guard who pleaded and begged for Sasuke to release him. "Pl-please! I pro-promise! I w-won't get in your way!" he shouted.

With his strength, Sasuke threw the mage backwards to the dust laden floor beneath him; he watched as the guard rolled over from the force of the throw and hit the wall, he staggered and let out a groan of pain. Sparing him a glance, Sasuke's gaze then slowly rested on the door that awaited him. And yet again, much to his displeasure, the guard that Sasuke had spared...moved to attack him once more; Sasuke dodged and with a swipe of his leg tripped the guard, sending him falling to his demise with an agonised cry.

_Fool..._

His gaze slowly went back and rested on the gate before him. He knew there was no other way, and so slowly finding his footing...he jumped down onto the cragged patches of rock. Jumping from crack to crack, he slowly made his way to the ground where the rebellion took place.

He stopped and watched as the prisoners retreated from their battle, they were losing...it wasn't surprising. But what caught his attention however was..._Erza?_ she stood on the battlefield, a small quantity of prisoners stood behind her. He watched as a young boy a little taller than her, stood conversing with her on the...battlefield, no less. It was careless and in a moment, Sasuke's thoughts were confirmed true.

A colossal blast of energy sent the young boy flying away from Erza, dust and smoke embedded onto the field below Sasuke and momentarily...he was blinded and was unable to see the chaos that ensued below. His eyes frantically searched the field for any sign of the defiant little girl. The dust cleared and Erza knelt down on the ground, an expression of shock and surprise...she was blank.

_She's going to die..._a voice played at the back of his head, his eyes widened ever so slightly; he knew the voice. It was haunting. It repeated itself again.._They're going to die..._it slowly drove him to an edge and he shuddered. Of all the times...why now? he hesitated, and his mind set itself ablaze from the voice that constantly repeated itself in the back of his head. He gritted his teeth, in irritation.

_You're dead!..._he exclaimed, desperation and anger etched into his own thoughts The voice ignored his own thoughts and it played once more. A sudden mist of darkness covered him and infront of him, crows...black ravens called out to him; his eyes widened ever so slightly.

_Am I Sasuke?_

_Get out!..._his expression scurried from fear into rage._ You're dead! so stay dead!_

An illusion of his elder brother stood before him, dawned in his akatsuki robe. Sasuke watched as his beloved brother's lips twirled into a fine line, and slowly disappeared from his view but not without a final warning, _More than enough blood has been shead, don't...become me._

"I'm nothing like you!"

He shouted, and in an instant...electricity crackled in his right arm; he clenched and released it sending a thin line of blue electricity to the illusion of his brother, it flowed down, through the hallucination...without stopping and much to Sasuke's surprise. It hit the wall from where the blasts had originated and expanded, the prisoners watched in awe as the wall adjacent to them sparkled with blue electricity and then it slowly faded.

"Urrgh!"

He coughed up blood, and his knees hit the crevice on which he stood upon; panting...slowly, his head raised itself up and his eyes widened ever so slightly at the sound of a scream, a pink circle of light emerged from the battlefield and in it's centre...stood Erza. The avenger's eyes widened ever so slightly as her scream tore through the very confines of the tower, next to her lay a body of an old man...he wasn't moving and Sasuke knew that he was the trigger but to his shock, he had not seen such power before. Weapons scattered on the battlefield all levitated in the air and slowly lined up behind and above Erza.

_What kind...of jutsu?...this power..._Sasuke's thoughts ran rampart, and he stood in amazement as the weapons, swords, axes, spears and a myriad of different weapons all moved forward, with force and speed, impaling all who stood in oppositon to her. Dust and ash melded together once more and in it's centre, once again stood Erza.

Much to Sasuke's surprise, the door that lead to his exit was now destroyed as well. His gaze rested on the small defiant girl who stood in the centre of all the chaos and his mind drew out questions which he knew to which he would never receive answers.

_What is...she?_..He rested on the crevice for a moment and watched as the fight began again, he wasn't needed nor did he want to indulge himself in the carnage. He had enough...all he needed now was to escape and then...

_Konoha...the village, everything will end by...my hand. _His gaze remained on Erza as she lead the charge against the remainder of the guards, he knew at this moment, that the prisoners would win their freedom. Sparing her one last glance, he utilised the small amount of chakra that he had and shunshined to the exit of the tower. Battle cries rang through out the tower and Sasuke shut it all out from his mind.

With a slash, Erza cut down a guard that stood in her way; she however, made sure that she had not killed the guard, but as she had struck down the guard; a fleeting image was caught in her sight; her eyes widened ever so slightly as Sasuke appeared before the exit of the tower...panting and bleeding.

"Nii-san!" she called out.

Swiftly, she moved to reach the avenger; however...one more guard appeared before her aiming to strike her down. Blocking the strike with her own sword, she glanced and called out to him once more. It worked...and Sasuke's gaze slowly fell on her. He stopped, but Erza's concentration on him had cost her. "D-die! you w-worm!" The guard pushed her back and moved to strike her down. Feeling fear overwhelm her, she brought up her right hand and braced herself for the strike. But it never came; what came...however was:

"Gaaah!"

Erza's eyes slowly opened to see blood dripping down from the chest of the guard infront of her, she lay motionless and paralysed. The guard's chest began bleeding furiously and the cause?..

"W-why...d-did yo-u?!" Erza began, slow pained murmurs ran from her mouth.

Sasuke didn't answer rather with a swift motion; he pulled out his arm from the body of the guard, his right arm slowly crackled with electricity from his chidori, and it faded. His gaze followed the cold dead body of the guard as it hit the ground. Erza's eyes slowly locked with the coal black eyes of her supposed savior; they remained silent and all that Erza could see in the avenger's eyes was...emptiness.

"Hmph..." with a grunt, Sasuke turned around and began walking towards the exit of the tower.

"W-wait!" she called out.

"Erza!"

Erza, now momentarily distracted turned to find another boy running up to her; her gaze faltered and in the next instant, she turned to look to Sasuke once more, her eyes widened however to see no trace of the avenger.

"_W-where did he go!?"_

* * *

Outside the tower, Sasuke collapsed onto the sandy beach that circled itself around the base of the tower. Blood flowed down from his mouth and onto the sand below him, he raised his head up slowly to the vast expanse of water that separated him from the mainland. Gritting his teeth, he grew irritated. _Where e-exactly am I?..._he mused and picked himself up. Limping and with the small amount of chakra that he had left, he began scouring for an easier way to travel.

A picture of a boat came to his mind, and slowly he scoured the island with his limited vision; searching for any kind of transportation. He didn't find one and so with the only option he had. His gaze settled onto the vast waterbody infront of him. Grunting, he began walking on the water by sending his chakra to the soles of his feet.

He half expected Tobi to appear next to him through his ninjutsu and transport him to somewhere else. He let out a small smirk, the very thought was absurd, he didn't need help...he didn't want help. The thought of his former comrade came back to him. _Karin..._he had sacrificed her to reach his goal. He had no regrets. _Such a useless tool..._he mused.

_That's what shinobi are...just tools._

His eyes widened ever so slightly, and the sound of ravens littered his auditory senses. He slowlt gritted his teeth in anger once more. _What do you...want from me!? you're not Itachi! he's dead! so just stay away!"_

_My foolish little brother...what could I possibly want from you? I'm not Itachi...true, just an image conjured up from your fleeting emotions. _The voice spoke out once more driving Sasuke to an edge of anger and rage.

"I don't want any part of you! just stay away!" Sasuke shouted, and in an instant; he blinked in surprise to find nothing but the large expanse of water infront of him. Shaking his head, he looked back to the tower of heaven once more; sparing it a glance...he walked forward to the mainland that awaited him. He noted himself to reach land as soon as possible; slowly from limping, he began a fast paced walk.

Seven minutes and he had reached his supposed destination. Without another word or another thought, he collapsed onto the sandy beach beneath him.

* * *

_**Tower of heaven.**_

"Jellal! just like you said! we all stood up and fight!"

Erza's cry of happiness echoed throughout the walls of the prison that confinedher beloved friend, kneeling down; she slowly helped the boy up, blood marred his whole body and flowed down like river onto the jagged cracks of rock beneath him. Erza, however...continued her statements with happiness.

"Simon is hurt badly and Rob ojii-san protected me! many others sacrificed themselves..." she continued and then with a shout of joy, she proclaimed "But we won! we're all free!"...Erza's gaze mirrored her joy and she watched as Jellal slowly got up, using her as a support.

"Come on, let's go...let's leave!"

"Er...za" he whispered. A moment of silence erupted between them, and Erza felt a sense of dread cover her.

"We don't need to run... any more, true...freedom is right here" a devilish smirk embedded itself on his face much to Erza's surprise. "I've finally realized that we don't...need fleeting freedom"..

"Jellal?" Erza whispered, a question...yet filled with dread.

He turned around an grinned at her "True freedom lies in Zeref's world!" he walked away from her to a guard who desperately crawled away from the two of them, Erza stood confused and dazed; unable to comprehend what exactly her friend spoke about.

"I...I don't understand.." she whispered.

Jellal ignored her, rather looked to the guard who crawled away from his feet "This tower..." he said, slowly placing his right foot on the head of the guard below "Is mine...I will be the one to complete the R system." and with force, he pushed his foot onto the head of the guard, Erza's eyes widened and immedeatly her mind went back to Sasuke, when he had saved her by using his chidori.

"Y-you...you're j-just like hi-" she did not finish her statement,

"Erza..." he began, a sickening grin crawling onto his face "Let's finish the R syste-"

"Stop speaking such nonsense!" she protested in anger "We're leaving this island!". Jellal's eyes widened and then slowly narrowed at the statement that arose from her mouth. Wihtout another word, Jellal raised his right arm towards her and with a blast of magic sent her sprawling away through a door. She landed down in the middle of a small mining area, with a grunt of pain; she looked up to see Jellal looking down upon her "Fine..."

"If you want to leave so badly, then go...by yourself.." he stated.

"By..." Erza whispered, and her body shook with fear "myself?"

"The others all belong to me, I need sufficient manpower to complete the tower of heaven..." slowly, step by step; he walked down to meet Erza, "I don't need you anymore, so leave..."

"Jellal...please, don't do thi-urrgh!"

With a flick of his wrist, Jellal's magic came into play; two arms caught ahold of Erza's neck and began choking her. Jellal however let out a chuckle and then tilted his head to the right "I think you understand that what happened here...is not to be spoken off to anyone, if the government catches a hold of this..the rare oppurtunity will be ruined and we can't have that...can we?...if by some means, we are found out...then I will have to destroy the evidence; destroying the tower and everyone in it...also I forbid you from coming to this place, If I see you here...I will start killing them immedeatly...and I'll start with Shou and the others."

"Jell-llal?..." she gasped out, slowly tears formed in her lone eye and flowed down her face.

"That's the price of your precious 'freedom'...go and live while carrying the lives of your friend's on your back!" and with the last of his screams. Erza's lone eye closed.

The next time it opened however was to the sound of the crackling of branches and a voice she all knew too well.

* * *

"You're awake huh?"

Her lone eye widened immedaeatly and she awoke to find herself covered by a black cloaks with red clouds. The light of the fire infront of her burned with intensity and her gaze fell onto a figure who sat to her side, his back lay against the trunk of a tree. His left leg was stretched out and his right leg was folded. One of his arms rested on top of his folded right leg.

"Y-you...nii-san?!"

Sasuke didn't look at her, rather her gaze lay on the fire that burned infront of them. "I'm not...your brother." he stated, his coal black eyes holding nothing but emptiness. She flinched as his gaze slowly fell upon her. Silence protruded between them and Erza's gaze slowly fell down to the ground unable to reply to his claim.

"You don't know how to swim..." he stated, he had originally intended it to be a question, but it turned out to be an accusation. Erza fidgeted under his cold gaze and then she lifted her lone eye towards him.

"I...no, I didn't..." she murmurmed.

"Where are the others?" he questioned, curiosity etched into his cold voice.

She blinked in surprise, and turned over to look at him "I...they're-" she hesitated, Sasuke could hear that, but the question was why? they sat in silence, it was a long way to dawn, Sasuke knew that. Erza's mind however flashed with the words that Jellal had beaten into her.

* * *

_With a flick of his wrist, Jellal's magic came into play; two arms caught ahold of Erza's neck and began choking her. Jellal however let out a chuckle and then tilted his head to the right "I think you understand that what happened here...is not to be spoken off to anyone, if the government catches a hold of this..the rare oppurtunity will be ruined and we can't have that...can we?...if by some means, we are found out...then I will have to destroy the evidence; destroying the tower and everyone in it...also I forbid you from coming to this place, If I see you here...I will start killing them immedeatly...and I'll start with Shou and the others."_

* * *

Her lone eye squeezed shut in pain at the recollection of the memory, Sasuke's gaze stayed on her, the silence was drowning at least to Erza. he waited a few moments for an answer before he decided to leave the matter entirely.

"T-they...d-didn't want to leave...they said that since they took control of the tower; t-they wanted to stay there..." she murmurmed, hoping the avenger would buy her explanation.

He didn't.

"I'm tired of lies..." he murmured Erza's lone eye widened as she looked into the avenger's coal black eyes, his tone dropped to frustration as he looked back to her "Why are you lying? tell me the truth..." he questioned. His tone forceful and that of anger.

"I-I'm...not!" she protested, at that moment; she could see anger lighting up in Sasuke's eyes, _Calm down...she's just a child._ His anger slowly subsided and he let out an audible sigh. Without another word, he looked back to the fire that burned infront of them. Another tense moment of silence passed by before Erza looked to him once again.

"Nii-san..."she whispered "how did you...find me? I-"

"Go to sleep" he commanded and Erza's line of questioning was cut. Her lone eye however gazed upon him and saw blood flowing down from his side, his face was marred with dry blood which he had not washed off.

"Your...y-your hurt!" she cried.

Sasuke blinked, and his gaze settled on her once more and Erza's lone eye widened ever so slightly as his eyes turned from coal black to blood red and with another word from his mouth, he ushered her a command.

"Rest..."

Erza didn't know what came over but in the next moment, she felt drowsy and without a single word; she fell onto the ground beneath her. Sasuke slowly touched the black cloak that covered her body and made sure it covered her whole body up to her neck. With another glance, he turned his gaze back onto the fire before him. Thoughts of confusion and anger flowing through his head about where exactly he was and the power that the little girl he had saved possessed.

* * *

_**AN: And done! I hoped you liked it! :) Until next time! adios! if you have any questions! please leave them in ur reviews! :D**_


End file.
